In My Dreams
by MauraJaneRizzles
Summary: Maura wakes up from a dream and can't find Jane who has awakened from a dream of her own. One needs the other because of their dream. Which one?


_**A/N: Just another little one-shot. Don't worry, Raising the Babies &amp; Donors and Shake-ups are still working stories. I've just been distracted. I own nothing of these characters, only my version of this story. Hope you enjoy. For KT, as always.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

In My Dreams

Maura moaned and tossed in bed and fell back asleep for only a few moments when she moaned again, this time waking up. She felt a wetness between her thighs and a throbbing in her core that could only be tamed by the skillful hands and, possibly, tongue of her wife, her love, her soul mate Jane. Maura reached behind her and felt a vacant spot where Jane should have been. She ran her hand over the sheets and onto the pillow, shocked to find them not only vacant but cold to the touch. Maura sat up.

"Jane?" she whispered into the darkness. "Jane, honey, are you there?"

Silence.

Maura tossed back the covers and looked around, no light from under the door to the master bath. She then stood on shaky legs, still aroused from her dream, concerned and needing to find her wife.

She checked the clock, 2:47am. Very unusual for Jane to be out of bed at this hour. Jane was one who truly loved to get her sleep.

"Jane?" Maura whispered again as she walked around their room, peering in the darkness.

Silence.

She checked Jane's dresser. Her badge was still in the dish where she always left it so she hadn't been called out and Maura simply missed the call. Concern was building.

Maura quietly opened their bedroom door and listened before stepping out into the hall. She thought she heard a noise coming from downstairs but wasn't completely sure.

She crept out into the hall, stopping at various rooms and peeking in to see if Jane was in one of them. She found nothing but darkness and silence. She then made her way to the top of the stairs. Again, she thought she heard something coming from the main floor but just wasn't sure.

"Be brave, Isles." she said to herself then took a deep breath and started descending the stairs, slowly, one by one, stopping on each and straining her ears for something, anything that would tell her where her wife was.

There it was again, the noise.

"Jane?" she whispered once more.

Still the answer she received was silence. Concern was now growing into fear.

She crept around the main level of the house, finding no sign of Jane. She checked the main display for the house alarm and noticed it hadn't had any activity since they set it last night before going to bed.

"Jane. Where are you?" Maura asked a bit louder. Her voice sounded loud in the quiet stillness of the house.

Then she heard it, a sniff and the unmistakable sound of a sob coming from the study. She hurried to that room and found Jane sitting on the window seat with her knees pulled into her chest and arms wrapped tight around them.

"Jane?" Maura asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Jane lifted her head from her knees and looked up at her wife. Tears glistened in the moonlight that was spilling into the room. She let out another sob.

Maura raced over and wrapped her arms around her wife as she sat down beside her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Jane sniffed again and laid her head on Maura's shoulder.

"I-I" she began voice croaking, "I had a dream."

Maura looked at her wife. "A dream? What about?"

"Nothing good." Jane said as she snuggled closer.

Maura was still feeling the residual tingling in her loins from her dream and wanted to take Jane back to bed and tend to those needs but she inwardly sighed and said to her obviously distraught partner, "Tell me about your dream."

"It was an old one. One that I haven't had for years but it just got to me."

"Was it about Hoyt?"

"Yes." Jane whispered.

"I see." said Maura softly as she kissed Jane's brow.

"It was different this time."

"How was it different?"

"It involved you."

"Me?" Maura asked in shock. "How did it involve me?"

"Never mind." Jane said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Why are you up?"

Maura wasn't going to let Jane off that easily but a tingle in her nether region pushed that thought aside.

_You're being selfish, Isles._ She said to herself then thought, _but Jane doesn't want to talk about it._

Her primal need overtook her reason and sensibility and for once, Maura put her needs ahead of Jane's distress.

"Maura?" Jane asked. "Are you still with me?"

"Hmmm. Yes. I was just thinking about _my_ dream." Maura almost purred as she felt herself becoming wet again.

"Oh yeah?" Jane asked as she lifted her head and looked into her wife's lust-filled eyes. "I have a feeling it was much better than the dream I had."

"Oh...it was." Maura said huskily.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Jane asked.

"No." said Maura as she raised her hands and wiped away Jane's tears with her thumbs. "I would rather show you." She pulled Jane in for a deep kiss, tasting the salt from her tears.

"I think I would like that." said Jane breathlessly.

"Then come with me." Maura said as she stood and held out her hand.

Jane scrambled to her feet and grabbed Maura's hand as if it were a lifeline and the pair headed through the main level of the house and up the stairs.

When they got to the top, Maura stopped, turned to Jane and narrowed her eyes. "Kiss me." she demanded.

Jane was startled. Maura was never this demanding, especially when it came to intimacy. Jane swallowed audibly.

"Kiss me, Jane." Maura demanded again as she grabbed her by the front of her BPD shirt and pulled her in closer.

"Maura, I..."

"Kiss me!" Maura snarled.

Jane grabbed Maura and planted a deep, hard kiss on her lips then slammed her against the wall, flattening her against it completely as she pressed her mouth even further onto her wife's

After several seconds of heated passion they broke apart, both gasping for breath and Jane could have sworn she tasted blood on her lip.

"Not too bad for starters, Rizzoli." Maura said as she again grabbed the front of Jane's shirt and pulled their bodies together again for another kiss. This time it was she that pinned Jane to the wall.

They again broke apart and Jane was positive she tasted blood because she felt the cut left on her lip by her wife's teeth.

"Maura, what's gotten into you tonight?" she asked warily.

Maura made a sound in the back of her throat that Jane swore sounded like a growl but didn't answer. Instead she tightened her grip on her wife's shirt and pulled her down the hall into their bedroom and shoved her onto their bed.

Jane landed with a breathless thump and scrambled further up to keep from falling on the floor.

Maura pounced and pinned her to the mattress. "Stop wiggling." she hissed as she grabbed Jane's wrists and held them down on the mattress over her head.

"Maura..." Jane began.

"Shush." Maura said as she laid herself down the length of her wife and kissed her full on the lips then began kissing down each side of her neck, stopping at each collar bone.

"Maura." Jane moaned.

"Shhhh." Maura said again. "In my dream, you didn't speak."

Jane moaned as she felt Maura's mouth begin it's assault on her left breast through the barrier of her shirt, arms still pinned over her head.

"Relax Jane." Maura murmured as she moved her mouth to the right breast and began nipping and tugging at it with her teeth.

Jane moaned and arched up into Maura's mouth. They both shuddered as this movement caused their pelvises to rub together. Jane arched again, longing for that contact again.

"Stay still." Maura commanded as she sat up then released Jane's wrists and slid her hands down the length of her wife's torso, stopping at the hem of her shirt.

Jane squirmed under her, trying to connect their pelvises again.

"Stop squirming." Maura demanded as she slid her hands under the shirt and began sliding them back up Jane's body, taking the shirt with her. She stopped when she got it above Jane's breasts and looked at the perfectly round mounds in front of her with their pink, erect nipples. She teasingly rubbed her thumbs over them, eliciting a groan from Jane. Maura continued her teasing as she leaned down and let her tongue lay a trail from Jane's collarbone to her jaw before kissing her and trailing her tongue back down the other side. When she got to her collar bone, she stopped, kissed, and began sucking as she began rocking their pelvises together.

Jane whimpered and arched her hips, trying to get more contact.

Maura released her mouth from Jane's collar bone and slid down to her breast and began sucking and flicking the rock hard nipple with her tongue and teeth. She slipped her free hand between them and began rocking her fist back and forth, stimulating both of their clits even more.

Jane gasped then said huskily. "My pants. Take off my pants."

Maura continued sucking and grinding with her hand, ignoring Jane's request.

When she heard Jane's breath increase as it did before she achieved orgasm, Maura released her mouth from her breast, her hand from her breast and, to each of their regret, her fist from between them.

"No!" Jane yelped. "Not now. Please..."

Maura slid down further, almost over the edge herself and slipped Jane's pants off of her and then her own before resuming her seat on Jane's hips and returning her fist between their wet, hot bodies and beginning again.

"Oh god." Jane cried out as she felt the contact of Maura's fist with her wet center. "Harder, faster."

Maura felt the need too and began rocking her hips forward and back as she ground her fist herder into Jane's pulsing bundle of nerves.

"Oh god...oh god..." Jane exclaimed as her body began to shudder, orgasm achieved.

Jane reached her hand down to Maura's wet center and added her own ministrations and within seconds, Maura also began to shudder, achieving orgasm as well.

With orgasms achieved, Maura slumped down on top of Jane's body and allowed her breathing and heart rate to return to normal before sliding off to the side and sliding her leg between Jane's.

"Round two?" she asked as she began moving her thigh back and forth in Jane's slippery wetness.

"You're on." said Jane as she rolled Maura onto her back and began thrusting her hips up and down, her leg sliding on Maura's clit and allowing her own to clit to be stimulated by her wife's leg. It only took a few thrusts before their already stimulated bodies achieved orgasm for the second time.

Jane never broke contact as their bodies took the last few shudders and rolled them onto their sides. They were both sweating and breathing hard but sated and more than satisfied.

"Well, Dr. Isles." Jane said as her breath tickled Maura's neck. "I will happily be in your dreams if they all turn out like this."

Maura kissed Jane's forehead then pulled her in closer and closing her eyes said, "Anytime, my love, anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
